


Dance with me Darling, maybe tonight is the night

by louisnuggets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Harry in Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnuggets/pseuds/louisnuggets
Summary: "Oh you even bought the candles I love. They smell so lovely, don't they Louis?" He was just testing him by now. Louis just nodded. He was still standing next to the couch. Completely perplexed by the fact that Harry had apparently forgotten about their anniversary. His Harry. The boy who remembered the day they had their first date, the day they first kissed, hell even the day they first got to meet each other's parents. This same boy forgot the most important day in their relationship so far? Or maybe Louis is wrong? Is today even their anniversary? Did he mess up his dates again? No, that was impossible. He'd made sure to put a reminder on his calendar and his sister had even messaged him this morning to make sure he didn't forget. So it sure as hell wasn't him who was wrong this time. His boy had actually forgotten about their anniversary. Louis was shocked to say the least. He tried to blame it on the wedding preparations that made Harry so forgetful but he still couldn't help but feel a little gutted.or, the one where Harry pretends to forget their anniversary to piss Louis off - it works.





	Dance with me Darling, maybe tonight is the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugartitstyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugartitstyles/gifts).



> Thank you for the cool requests, I hope you like it !

When Harry came home to the smell of Chinese food and the sound of Stevie Wonder's voice playing softly from the stereo, he smiled to himself. Just minutes before, he had wondered if Louis might have forgotten about their anniversary, but taking one step into their house, he knew that Louis had planned all of this beforehand. There were candles all around the living room. His favourite music was playing, and Chinese was the only take away food Harry would ever touch. So yeah, Louis must have planned this. You see, Mr Louis Tomlinson was not exactly known for being the most romantic man in the world. So him putting up candles without there being a proper reason, like a power failure or anything similar, made Harry sure of the fact that his not-very-romantic man must have remembered their second anniversary. And damn, it made Harry’s heart melt into a million pieces. The only problem was that specifically this year, Harry had hoped and prayed that he would forget, because Harry had a plan. Said plan consisted of himself in lace panties and a cock up his ass.

There's been a lot going on in their lives recently which made it kind of hard for them to see each other, and more specifically to have sex as often as they'd like. Louis had gotten a promotion a few weeks ago and he's been working late a lot, while Harry was in the midst of arranging their wedding. Yes, they were engaged. Louis had proposed on New Years Eve while they were sitting on their balcony, cuddled in thick blankets and surrounded by candles while eating strawberries and drinking wine. It was the most romantic moment of Harry's live and the celebratory sex, was the most intimate one they'd ever had. And even though they'd only been together for a little over a year, Harry didn't have any worries at all. Louis was his soulmate. His Lover. His best friend. And without a single doubt, the love of Harry's life. That's why he didn't even have to think before crying out a 'Yes' into Louis' shoulder.

So yeah, Harry was incredibly in love with his man, and said love only increased to an impossible amount when he did cute and romantic stuff that he knows will make Harry happy. As Harry put down his bag and keys and walked into the living room, he pretty much wanted to cry. Louis was sitting on the couch, fidgeting with his fingers and his button up.  _Oh shit he's wearing a button up._ _._ His hair was messily pushed back from his forehead, traces of a long and stressful day, and his stubble was prominent and just so  _sexy_ that Harry wanted to drop to his knees then and there. But he had a role to play. When Louis realised his presence, he stood up and smiled his charming smile that made Harry so incredibly weak in his knees. "Hi Baby" he said huskily and Harry knew he was in for a good night. He smiled at the attractive man in front of him, HIS man more specifically, and gave him an obvious once over. "Is there a reason why you look so presentable ?" He asked smugly and watched as Louis' facial expression changed from surprised, to shocked, to absolutely gutted. Harry despised to see him like this, but he really wanted to fulfil his plan. Speaking of said plan, Harry had to re-write the original one now that he knew Louis had planned something. His new plan, was to act like he didn't know that today was their anniversary to annoy Louis to a certain degree - Part 1. Then he would wind him up a little by just being his irresistible self, just to leave him hanging in the end. - Part 2.

The result would be an irritated and sexually frustrated, semi-angry Louis, whom he would surprise with super-hot sex. Harry was pretty proud of himself for coming up with this one. Louis' gaze fell from Harry's eyes to the table with the food and expensive wine on it, and back to Harry. He mumbled something under his breath until he finally murmured a "Nah just thought I'd wine and dine my fiancé." Harry knew then that he had hurt his ego but he was going to make up for it later. "Aww Lou, that's so lovely. You're the best." he leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth and Louis automatically grabbed his waist to pull him closer but Harry refused, chuckling.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to resist if Louis would start kissing or touching him. So he pulled away quickly and sat on the comfy couch that he begged Louis to buy even though it was WAY too expensive for them back then. And Louis, whipped as he was, did everything in his might to buy his princess whatever he wanted, even this ridiculously expensive couch. You see Harry wasn't spoiled at all. "Oh you even bought the candles I love so much. They smell so lovely, don't they Louis?" He was just testing him by now. Louis just nodded. He was still standing next to the couch. Completely perplexed by the fact that Harry had apparently forgotten about their anniversary. His Harry. The boy who remembered the day they had their first date, the day they first kissed, hell even the day they first got to meet each other's parents. This same boy forgot the most important day in their relationship so far? Or maybe Louis is wrong? Is today even their anniversary? Did he mess up his dates again? No, that was impossible. He'd made sure to put a reminder on his calendar and his sister had even messaged him this morning to make sure he didn't forget. So it sure as hell wasn't him who was wrong this time. His boy had actually forgotten about their anniversary.

Louis was shocked to say the least. He tried to blame it on the wedding preparations that made Harry so forgetful but he still couldn't help but feel a little gutted. Before Harry, he didn't give a flying fuck about anniversaries. Most of the time he didn't even remember his partner's birthday because none of them seemed to be important enough. But it all changed with Harry. Harry was so incredibly important to him that he actually listened to him and remembered to buy his favourite candles to put them up at their anniversary. But this situation made him worry that he wasn't as important to Harry and even though he was a tough guy, this thought hurt him a little. He sat down next to Harry and quietly reached for the remote to turn off the music, but Harry stopped him. "No, leave it. You know Stevie's my favourite." ' _Yeah_ , I know.' he thought sarcastically. But he choose not to say it out loud and simply picked up a box with noodles and started eating them furiously. Oblivious to Harry who was watching him with an amused smile.

 

\----

 

When they both had finished their meals, without communicating at all, Louis reached for the remote again and turned the music off before Harry had the chance to complain. He turned on the TV instead and leaned back on the sofa , watching a football game. Now it was Harry's turn to look disturbed and a little offended. "Lou, why aren't you talking to me?" he whined, cuddling close to Louis' firm chest. "No reason, babe." he said absently. Harry just sighed and got up from his spot on the couch to clean up the dishes. He didn't quite get why Louis was acting this weird. Harry guessed that he had disappointed him by "forgetting" their anniversary and he immediately started to feel bad. 'I'm a horrible spouse' he thought. But he was determined to act out his plan. Louis may be pissed now, but he'd forget all about that once Harry would start to treat him. He couldn't help but smile a little on his way to the kitchen.

After doing the dishes, he went back to the living room area to act out the next step of his plan. Louis was sitting broad legged on the sofa with a bored look on his stubbly face. His pants tightened over his crotch area and his arms were crossed behind his head, flexing in the process. Harry's legs suddenly felt like jelly and there was this familiar warm feeling in his belly. His man was without a doubt the most handsome man this world had ever seen, Harry was sure of that. He slowly made his way over to his little adonis and crawled on his lap. Making sure that his ass was snugly pressed against his thick crotch. He was on a mission. He had to make Louis horny (which shouldn't be too much of an issue), and then leave him hanging high and dry. He wanted to make Louis angry and irritated because soft Louis made him cry from love and pleasure, but angry Louis took out all of his frustrations on Harry during sex and made him scream and claw at his back. Angry Louis was what he wanted and needed right now, and he knew exactly how he was going to get it. "Hi" he whispered after he had settled comfortably on Louis' lap, burying his hands into his short hair. Louis just grunted, acting unaffected but Harry could already feel his dick twitch against his ass. Harry started to stroke his hand down his face slowly, caressing his stubbly cheek. Louis' eyes stayed on the TV stubbornly while Harry kissed down his face and neck and rutted his ass in figure eights over Louis' crotch slowly, knowing it will drive Louis crazy. "Do you like that, Daddy?" he asked, emphasizing his words by moving his ass until Louis' dick slid right between his cheeks. Harry knew he got him when Louis groaned deeply and his hands involuntary shot up to cup Harry's ass and press him down harder.

"Fuck baby." he rasped and threw his head back, his cock twitching wildly against Harry's cheeks. Harry smiled a little into his neck but couldn't help feeling incredibly turned on himself. This man had way too much sex appeal and that made it incredibly hard for Harry to complete his master plan. Louis groaned against his neck and started kissing it up and down, all while rutting his hips into Harry and Harry himself, he knew that he had to stop this now or else he wouldn't be able to stop Louis from taking him then and there. He gave Louis´ hair one last tug and stood from lap. Louis looked up at him perplexed and Harry, the tease he was, just smiled sweetly at him and shook his ass seductively as he walked into the kitchen. “Gotta do some chores” He said as he left Louis behind. He knew that he was in for a treat when he heard Louis mumble swear words under his breath and angrily turn off the TV, before wandering off into their bedroom. Harry felt a little bit sorry for winding him up like this, but he had a feeling that Louis would forgive him very soon. He turned off the candles and the lights and skipped up the stairs as quietly as possible.

As he opened the door to their bedroom, he saw that Louis was already where he wanted him – in bed. The lights were out and his back was turned to Harry. He knew that Louis wasn’t asleep yet but that didn’t matter. He picked up the little bag that he had prepared this morning and skipped into the attached bathroom. Opening the bag, he took out the soft and small material. He blushed a little at the thought of all the things Louis would do to him as soon as he’d get to see him in this. Taking off his clothes as fast as possible and finally pulling the panties up his legs, was one of Harry’s favourite feelings in the world. The touch of the velvety material on his smooth skin, made him feel so incredibly sexy and free – and he wanted to share that with Louis, and of course reward him for his lovely little surprise. Harry looked himself up and down in the mirror, trying his best to make his hair look presentable. In the end he thought ‘fuck it’, eventually walking into their bedroom. The room was dark and the only source of brightness, was the moonlight. Louis was now lying on his back, and even though Harry couldn’t see his eyes, he knew that he still wasn’t asleep, which was good for Harry because he always looked way too cute when he was sleeping and Harry was sure he wouldn’t be able to wake him up. He slowly made his way over to Louis, his silhouette prominent in the soft moonlight.

When he reached the bed, he sat down on Louis’ torso and placed his hands on his firm chest. Looking into his fiancé’s face, he found blue eyes staring back at him with an indescribable look in them. “Hi Daddy” Harry whispered softly into the night, feeling as though everything else would be inappropriate right now. Louis smiled a little, but Harry could see that he was still upset. “I dressed up for you, Daddy.” He sat up straight for emphasize and he could literally  _feel_ Louis’ hungry eyes on his body which made the excitement in his chest grow even bigger and his hands tremble a little harder. Louis groaned softly and let his hands wander from Harry’s waist, to his hips and slowly – way too slowly – down to his ass cheeks. His strong, warm hands were caressing Harry, like they did the very first time they had sex, with so much love and awe that it made Harry’s heart double in size. He let Louis’ hands wander around for a while, preening at the attention. But when Louis started to slip his curious fingers into the panties, Harry stopped him. Without another word, he moved off of Louis to stand next to the bed. Louis sat up quickly and the look on his face told Harry that he would throw a fit very soon. “You want me to take these off, huh?” He said seductively – not giving Louis the chance to complain. Louis looked incredibly irritated as he sat on the edge of the bed with Harry standing right in front of him.

“Of course I want you to take this fucking thing off, Harry.” He grumbled angrily. Harry smiled sweetly at him and turned around. “If you’re gonna be mean, I won’t take them off at all.” He was only teasing him by now. They both knew that Harry would get out of these panties sooner than later. Louis was about to say something, but Harry stopped him by bending down right in front of him – his ass on full display. He heard Louis groan behind him and smiled triumphantly to himself. Looking over his shoulder, he let his own hands wander over his smooth legs and his cheeks, pulling them open and receiving the best reaction in the world. Louis was watching him with an open mouth and his hand was furiously rubbing over his crotch – his sweatpants already tenting. He stood up straight again, dipping his thumbs into the waistband of the panties, slowly pulling them down on one side and showing off his perfect little arse. When he turned around to Louis again, he had to stop for a minute and just appreciate the fact that his man is so incredibly sexy. He didn’t get a lot of time for staring though, because Louis reached out for him and pulled harry into his chest, kissing down his torso. “God baby, you’re so freaking sexy. Don’t you dare leave me hanging again. Enough teasing for today. Daddy has had enough of your little games. Now come on and sit on my face.” His voice was full of dominance and determination and before Harry could answer, Louis was already laying down and taking Harry with him.

He manhandled him into the position he wanted until Harry’s legs were next to Louis’ face. Louis pulled the panties down a little and ripped them off of Harry’s body, so quickly that Harry only had the time to yelp before the panties were gone. He gaped at Louis, ready to yell and lecture him that things were expensive and he couldn’t just rip clothes whenever, wherever he wanted. But Louis didn’t give him the time for that. He reached out for Harry’s hips, turned him until his ass was right over Louis’ face, and licked a fat stripe over his hole, making Harry cry out loud. “Oh dear god” was the only thing Harry could say, over and over again while Louis was moaning against his ass, the vibrations driving Harry crazy. “ ‘S That good, baby?” he whispered against his love’s cheeks, rubbing his stubble over the sensitive area. Harry was a literal mess above him. He was whimpering loudly and his hands gripped anything they could reach. He loved sitting on Louis’ face, especially when his stubble was this prominent. Louis was back to licking into Harry like he was a death row inmate and Harry was his last meal. He licked and sucked on Harry’s delicate skin, rubbing his rough face over the abused area. Harry was moaning loudly into the dark room and reached behind himself to bury his fingers in Louis’ hair, to push his face even further into Harry’s ass. It was messy and hot and Harry could see Louis’ cock straining against his grey joggers and the thought of just having him inside already, was so exciting for Harry, that he could feel his own release building up way too fast. Louis was just so good with his mouth…and his hands…and his cock.

He was a freaking sex god and Harry couldn’t believe that he was his. He rutted a little against Louis’ face, his tongue slipping even further into Harry, making Harry’s cock jolt with anticipation. Without a warning, Louis slipped two fingers into him, his tongue licking around the abused skin. Harry hissed a little at the sudden stretch and tightened his legs around Louis’ head automatically, nearly suffocating him. His orgasm was building up steadily as Louis pushed his fingers into him repeatedly and to his dismay, he wasn’t the only one who knew that, because all of a sudden, Louis stopped in his tracks, taking his fingers from Harry’s ass and heaving him off his face and onto his lap. His thick erection pressing into Harry’s bare arse and Harry moaned, throwing his head back into Louis’ shoulder. “You teased Daddy a lot tonight, so you don’t get to come just yet.” Harry whined a little, but decided to push Louis a little bit further by acting like he didn’t know what he was talking about. “What do you mean, LouLou? I’ve been good tonight.” He said innocently, rubbing his ass against Louis’ bulge. Louis groaned and gripped Harry’s hips harshly. “You don’t know what you did wrong?” He asked into Harry’s neck . Harry shook his head no and reached behind himself to grip Louis through his joggers. Louis stopped him with a strong hand on his wrist. “You’re telling me you don’t know what day it is today?” He tried again and Harry was becoming more desperate for him every minute.

Shaking his head again and pressing his body even further into Louis’, he wanted to get a reaction from Louis, but he was quiet behind him. Suddenly he gripped Harry’s waist and turned him around until they were facing each other. Louis’ hair was a mess and his stubble was still slick from his earlier actions. His eyes were dark and his face was grim and for a second there, Harry was worried that Louis was really mad at him. But then his facial expression changed and he suddenly looked a little sinister which made Harry shake with anticipation. He wanted to tell him that he was just teasing him and that he would never ever forget their anniversary, but Louis was too fast for him. He pulled his sweatpants down, just enough to get his cock out – hard and thick and ready to go - making Harry’s mouth water. He wanted to reach out and wrap his hand around him, but he didn’t get the chance to when Louis pulled him into his chest and aligned his dick with Harry’s hole. Harry could barely whimper out a desperate ‘Please’, before Louis was ramming into him full force. Like always, Harry was useless from the moment Louis entered him. He threw his head back and cried out loudly, loving the feeling of being so full.

Louis buried his face in Harry’s chest, sucking on his left nipple, while bucking his hips into the boy, not giving him any time to adjust to the fullness. Harry buried his hands into Louis’ hair for leverage, not knowing what else to do. His body was jolting with each of Louis’ powerful thrusts and all Harry could do, was press Louis into his chest and moaning his name over and over again. Louis was thrusting relentlessly into him, all while supporting Harry’s weight – the muscles in his arms flexing where they were wrapped around his boy. Harry was absolutely overwhelmed by the situation.

Louis’ cock in him felt too good to be true, and with each trust he came closer to that one spot that would make Harry’s legs give out and his vision blurry. Harry was screaming louder with every trust and his body was flopping around uselessly, while Louis was sweating and panting into Harry’s ear – driving Harry closer to the edge every second. Louis was shifting his love’s body a little, to change the angle and then he finally hit Harry’s prostate. Harry yelled and scratched his hands down Louis’ back. _"Yes Daddy, right there!"_  he begged and his hips involuntary started to move wildly against Louis’. Their bodies were moving in perfect sync while Louis kissed Harry’s neck and chest, and Harry scratched down his Daddy’s back. Louis’ cock hitting Harry’s spot repeatedly and Harry clenching around him, causing both their orgasms to approach quickly. “Daddy” Harry squeaked breathlessly, before clenching around Louis and coming between their bodies. Louis stopped his furious thrusts and was about to pull out, but Harry pulled him closer, whispering: “Use me to get off, Daddy. I want you to come inside of me, please.”, making Louis groan into his neck. He flipped them over until Harry was lying on his back, with Louis’ cock still deep inside him, and continued to ram into him again and again, causing Harry to whimper from the overstimulation. It took him a few more powerful thrusts, with Harry clenching around him, and Louis released into his boy.

They were both shaking and there were still a few tears running down Harry’s cheeks. Louis was lying on top of him, trying his best not to suffocate his boy, and neither of them wanted to separate. Louis’ arms were wrapped around Harry protectively and Harry’s were wrapped around his neck. “Happy Anniversary, Daddy.” He whispered after they both had calmed down. Louis looked up at him with a surprised look on his handsome face. “You knew? Oh my god. Did – did you plan all of this?” Harry smiled weakly, barely able to stay awake. “I planned this little surprise for you, cause I thought you would forget the anniversary, but when I came home to a candlelight dinner, I had to change my plan. I’m sorry for disappointing you Lou, but you should know that I would never forget our anniversary.” Louis just huffed a little and pulled his boy closer to his chest. He could never stay mad at him, especially not when they had just had mind-blowing sex. “It’s okay baby.” He whispered, rolling them onto their sides until he was spooning Harry. “I love you, Louis.” He whispered, cuddling into Louis’ warm chest. “I love you too, Harry.” He answered, before they both fell asleep.


End file.
